Five Days
by sauciemel
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose


**2. Five days **

The sound of the waves lapping on the shore sounded blissful to The Doctor and Rose. The Doctor had brought them here for a bit of peace and quiet after all that had happened with the Ood and The Beast and Chloe Webber. He also wanted to spend some time with Rose as he had fallen deeply in love with her, which he didn't think could ever happen again after what he lost in the Time War. But he had slowly, over time opened his hearts to let her in this young beautiful woman.

They were sitting on a lovely beach blanket the Doctor had actually purchased at the small market this planet had and it was quite comfy. They both lay down on it the Doctor still in his brown pinstriped trousers and his converse trainers (_the white ones_) but only had his blue shirt on top and that was undone a few extra buttons.

Rose on the other had had changed into a pair a luscious denim blue shorts and a tight red vest top and dark blue sandals. She lay there on her back just drinking in the warmth of the 3 suns in the sky. She was thinking about when she first met the Doctor in the basement of the department store and how he had told her to run and she had never stopped. She even remembered the moment she had chosen to stay with him forever no matter what and that was when she was stood between the Doctor and a Lone Dalek and he seem to break down just for a slight moment and she knew he had been through hell during that war.

Then of course they had faced the emperor dalek and he had sent her home as he promised her mum he would do and she just had to get back and save him even if it had meant her dying too. But she saved him and he regenerated right in front of her into this slim, sexy man laying beside her. She knew the moment she fell even harder for this version of the Doctor was when he came out of the TARDIS on board the Sycorax ship and said 'Did you miss me?'. She had been so worried she had lost him it had broken her heart.

Then all the trouble with the Ood and the sanctuary base. She was glad he had suggested a break from it all, now she just wanted to tell him how much she loved him and wanted him.

Rose turned to the Doctor, "Is it safe to go in the water?"

"Sure, it is lovely and warm in that sea and not a thing in it that can harm you, told you no trouble just peace and relaxation for a few days then back to saving the world again." he told her.

So she stood up kicked off her sandals and slowly removed her blue shorts and then her vest top to reveal a rather raunchy bikini underneath. She winked at him and ran off down to the waters edge.

The Doctor lay there as he answered her question and then sat up as she stood up and watched as she seductively removed her shorts and top to reveal her bikini, he could feel himself stiffen in his pants as she winked at him and ran off down to the waters edge. He watched her sexy arse wiggle as she ran down . He just sat there with his jaw almost touching the blanket. He didn't even notice a young man approaching say

"Would you like a piece sir?"

"You bet a would" he let slip out loud and then he noticed the man was holding a strange looking cake of some sort. "Oh sorry, was miles away for a minute there erm what is it?" he asked. "

It is the local delicacy it helps to calm the nerves and tastes like an earth delicacy called I believe erm chicken." the strange young man replied.

"Erm … No thanks! don't like Chicken." he replied, the young man sauntered off and the Doctor looked back to watch Rose in the water.

Rose had dipped her toe into the water before she went any further in and it fell warm, so she went in a little further up to her knees and then looked back to see that the Doctor was watching her, also there was a strange young man standing next to him and the Doctor hadn't noticed him for a few seconds then he turned and started talking to him. She had wished that he would loosen up a bit and get in the holiday mood with her but it seemed like he had something on his mind and she didn't want to push him. She was just paddling along and thinking when she looked up and saw the Doctor beckoning her to come to him. So she walked out and strolled back up to where he was now standing.

The Doctor realised in that instance he saw Rose all alone in the water that he should be enjoying this time with her and loosen up so he had decided that he would tell her what his plans were. He waited till she glanced up at him and he beckoned her to come back. Which she looked happy to do.

Rose got back to the blanket and the Doctor passed her a towel.

"Where did you get this from? We didn't bring it with us?" she asked him looking puzzled.

"Ah these pockets have everything I need for at the beach and I knew you couldn't resist a dip in the water, anyway I have decided I look like a plum wearing these clothes so am off to the TARDIS to change I wont be long. Now remember what I told you when am not here." he said

"Don't wander off, ok a mean the TARDIS is only 50 meters behind us and it is about time you got into the holiday spirit." she replied. He gave her a cheeky smile and then turned and left.

The Doctor turned and walked up to the TARDIS and then he turned and said

"Rose don't eat or drink anything till I get back they have some funny old stuff here".

He entered the TARDIS, walked passed the console and through a door to the right then up a couple of flights of stairs and walked into the TARDIS closet.

"Ok." he thought. "what to wear, been a heck of a long time since these pins have seen daylight."

So he rummaged through and found a pair of shorts not too short but just above the knee and then he found plain black tee and put that on and then a pair of sandals and he was ready. He left the TARDIS and made sure the door was shut and then made his way back to Rose.

Rose watched as he walked towards the TARDIS, she was admiring his arse and his hips when he suddenly turned round and told her not to eat or drink anything. She could feel her cheeks burning, had he caught he looking at him as he did at least 10 times a day. He then disappeared into the TARDIS and she wrapped the towel around her a bit more. She sat there thinking. OMG! I have only ever seen that man in a scruffy leather jacket, black or green tee and black pants, a pair of Pyjamas and Dressing gown and his well cut to fit brown suit. Now she was going to see him in something else. She felt her heart flutter at thought. She loved this man. She turned to see him walking towards her looking so hot in those hot red shorts and black tee she actually couldn't help but stare at his legs and she blushed.

He saw that she was watching and his hearts fluttered and he went a bit red and thought Oh god what if she doesn't like me like this, no she will its Rose I could wear a bin bag and she would still find something good to say about it. He got closer to her and she stood up.

"Hello stranger." she giggled out "Wow you have a fantastic pair of legs" she blurted out before she could stop herself she went rather red in the face,

"Hello yourself and thanks you have a nice pair of pins yourself." he said back, to make her feel a bit more comfy. They both sat down and just looked into each others eyes.

Silence

"So how was the water when you went down you seemed to enjoy it" the Doctor said breaking the silence.

"Lovely you fancy a dip ?" Rose asked

"Erm, look I need to tell you something, I haven't done this sort of thing for a very, very long time and I am rather rusty and I will relax just give me a little time." he told her

"Ok Doctor we'll do whatever you want to do just let yourself relax a mean nobody knows us here, we are just 2 erm ….. Friends having a laugh" she said to him.

He felt a bit at ease now when she said that and then he stood up kicked off his sandals and dug his long thin hairy toes into the warm soft sand and let out a big sigh.

"Race you" he said

"What?" Rose looked at him but he was away. She threw down the towel and ran after him laughing. The Doctor reached the waters edge and turned to see Rose running after him and in that spilt second he wanted her more than he had ever wanted her before. She ran straight passed him and into the water and splashed him. He turned and smiled and ran in after her. They frolicked in the water for hours just splashing each other and then walking along the edge. He turned to her and said,

"The suns are going down now it will get cooler soon, we should grab a warm drink and the head off and get changed.".

He took her by the hand and the walked back to their blanket and Rose dried off and put her top and shorts back on and then they both put there sandals on and picked the blanket up and give it a shake.

Then they walked up onto a small green path next to the TARDIS and looked for somewhere to grab a drink before they changed and sampled the night life.

"Have you been here before?" Rose asked him. His eyes clouded over and he replied,

"A very long time ago I did when the planet was brand new, I brought the ki…. Anyway I never got to sample anything so come Avante." and he walked on.

Every time she got a little closer to him opening up he threw that wall right back up she just wanted him to be able to tell her anything and know she would never tell another soul. So she followed him.

They found a little bistro like place and ordered what the Doctor said was like hot chocolate for Rose and a cup of this black stuff for himself. The blue coloured alien took their orders and walked away. Rose looked around and she saw families and couples all sitting chatting and eating away. The Doctor was staring into oblivion.

"Penny for them," she said gently.

"You what? Aw right sorry, just thinking about something." he replied

"Doctor, you know you said you had been here before please tell me more, I know it hurts you but you know just about everything about me and have barely scratched the surface of your 900 years." she asked

"Ok I will tell you this now and more a little later. I first came here with my children, they were young and had never left Gallifrey so I thought ok a holiday for them before they go to the academy. So I brought them here and they played on the beach and in the sea for hours and hours. But then came the time to take them home. They are happy memories tinged with sadness too." he told her.

The blue alien now brought their orders and she said to the Doctor.

"Thank you for sharing " and slowly drank her chocolaty drink.

They drained their cups and got up and the Doctor paid and they walked over towards the TARDIS, he noticed that Rose had started to shiver a bit and realised it was a lot more colder for her than for him and he did something he normally wouldn't, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer in to get warm off him.

They left the bistro place and she started to shiver as the air had turned a lot colder now. Then she got a shock as the Doctor put his arm around her and pulled in closer to him, she could hear the _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP _of his hearts beating. They walked to the TARDIS like this.

He opened the door and in they walked, it was a lot warmer inside but still he had his arm around her and they walked towards their rooms. He stopped outside her room and slowly turned to her and looked deep into her eyes, he leaned in close and said,

"Wear something warm tonight it get's a bit nippy here." then he kissed the tip of her nose and carried on walking down the corridor.

Rose walked slowly beside the Doctor and then they stood outside her room door and he was leaning right in and she thought this is it finally. But no he told her to wear something warm and kissed her nose and walked away, she entered her room and flung her sandals to the other side. Would she ever get anywhere or was she fooling herself a mean today they had been like loves young dream. Now she decided a hot shower and some fresh clothes would do her the world of good.

The Doctor walked into his room and closed the door behind him, he flung his sandals across the room and smacked himself on the head.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." he said out loud.

I could have had her there and then but I backed off. Why the hell did I do that. He then sat on the chair by his bed and but his head in his hands and then rubbed them down his face. He loved this woman with all his hearts and he had just said wear something warm a mean come on. He stood up and then took of his damp tee and then removed his shorts and boxers and walked into his shower room and ran himself a cold shower to bring him to his senses.

Rose was now wrapped in a pink robe and towel on her head. She looked into her small wardrobe and thought what will I wear. She pulled a few things out and scattered them on her bed and then slumped down. She hadn't brought any things to go out in she thought it would all be running and saving planets and things not frolicking in the sea on some beach world. Then there was a humming sound and a beep and a door behind her opened to show row upon row of girls clothes. She walked in and had a look around.

The Doctor had just walked out of the shower, his hair all flat and he grabbed a towel and wrapped round himself when he had a thought. Oh god what if she doesn't have anything to wear a mean come on would you pack dressy stuff to run off with a man who has danger lurking around every corner. So he pressed a couple of buttons and said to himself I hope she find this ok. He then picked out a pair a black dressy jean type pants and a creamy shirt, and of course his black converse trainers. He set about getting ready.

Rose walked from the closet clutching a lovely just over the knees creamy dress with a pattern in brown down the side, she also had picked a luscious long brown jacket to go with it and some cream low heeled shoes she left her hair hanging and was just applying some lippy when there was a tap on the door.

"Come in" she said and in he walked looking as handsome as ever she was watching thru her mirror as he came in. she turned and then stood up and said, " Wow, you are full of surprises today, you look lovely Doctor."

The Doctor added a chocolate brown loosely tied tie and then left his room and headed for Rose's. he gently tapped on the door, she told him to come in and he did then he saw her look more gorgeous than he had ever seen her. She turned and stood up and told him he was full of surprises and he then said

" You look beautiful." Rose blushed and walked over to him and said. "Shall we my good Doctor."

They laughed the awkwardness of earlier forgotten a little. The headed out onto the green path again and walked along, and he was right it was a lot colder than before she was glad she had her jacket. She could help but notice thru his shirt he was also a little cold as she could see his nipples slightly raised., she remained silent and carried on walking.

The Doctor walked along and he looked and Rose and he felt himself get a little aroused downstairs and he new his nipples where slightly erect too. He hoped she hadn't notice this too much. They carried on walking until they got to this bar /club thing and they went in the Doctor ordered these weird cocktail things and he said

"They will warm us up bit chilly". Rose just looked at him and smiled. They sat down in a small booth type place where it was a bit quieter. "Ok, I promised you I would tell you more about myself, ok I am the youngest of 3 brothers and a sister, I was quite quiet in my youth sort of kept myself to myself until I met a boy same age as me except he had no siblings and it was just him and his father. We grew as close as brothers but he chose a different path to mine." Rose just sat and listened as he told her of his home planet of the citadels and the luscious fields and then he got a bit choked up when telling her the next bit. " I married a lovely Gallifraean woman whom I lusted after for a couple of hundred years. We had 4 lovely kids, the twin boys, my daughter and then my youngest son. We were happy but then she fell pregnant again, we were over the moon about it and were planning the rooms and names. She was 6 moths gone and I had to take my daughter to be enrolled at the academy and I left her for a couple of hours, she had been feeling unwell for a few days and the Doctor had told her to rest. So I came back home to find medics all around my house and my mother standing there in her white suit that she loved to wear and her Timelord robe crying. Then she saw me and pointed me out to the medics and then…..." he tailed off

Rose sat there gob smacked he was finally opening up to her and she put her hand on his and said " I am so sorry but what happened it will help to share this."

"She had been on her way upstairs to lie down when they think she blacked out and fell back down and …... I'm sorry I cant I just cant please." he got up and walked away

Rose sat there with tears in her eyes and then she followed him out of the place. He was sat on a small wall with his head in his hands sobbing.

"Doctor I am so sorry I didn't mean to push you, please Doctor how can I help you?" she cried too him

He looked up at her with tears streaming from his chocolate brown eyes and said to her. "Just hold me please." then she sat next to him and put her arms around him and he put his head on her shoulder and cried quietly to himself. They must of sat for a hour when he turned to her and said "Sorry, I haven't ever talked about this to anyone even though therapists tried I just locked it up and thru away the key. She died that day in the hospital, I was at her side as were my twin sons and there wives and my granddaughter Susan. We buried her in the grounds of our house and I then did what I have been doing ever since, I asked my mother to look after my 2 youngest kids, I felt like I had robbed them of a mother and I walked away kissed them all and walked away. I packed some stuff and turned to find my granddaughter standing behind me and she said she was coming with me and her dad had told her she had too look after me, so I stole a TARDIS and left, I popped back now and again eventually to see how everyone was doing but the awful day was in the Time War. I lost everything that day and I swore I would never let anyone get that close again and I closed my hearts off to love." he paused and then he stood up and held his hand out for Rose, she took it she was crying now and he cupped her face in his hands and said to her ever so gentle. "That was until I met you Rose and you worked your way in to my hearts and I felt alive for the first time in decades and I have noticed all the little looks you have and then turn away quickly but Rose Tyler I need you and I love you with every inch of my body and soul." and then he kissed her gentle and passionately and she kissed him back.

Then he pulled away and wiped her tears away. He then took her by the hand and walked towards the TARDIS. He placed the key in the lock and walked into the TARDIS they carried on until they were outside her door again and he turned and kissed her harder this time and it took her breath away. She opened her eyes and could she he was drained she said

"You go and get some rest you look well buggered, I will see you in the morning I am not going anywhere Doctor you are stuck with me, and I love you too." she kissed him lightly on the lips and walked into her room, she knew she would not sleep that night,

The Doctor stood there after Rose had closed and the door and loved her even more for not taking advantage of his state of mind, He walked to his room and went in flopped on the bed and fell into a deep warm sleep.

Rose tidied up her room and then slipped out of the dress and put it on a pile where her dirty things were and then she slipped off her bra and panties and climbed into bed and though she didn't think she would she fell into a deep sleep too.

Rose awoke and looked at her clock 13:40 pm and she jumped up and threw a robe a some slippers on and ran to the console room to look for the Doctor but he wasn't there. So she turned back and headed for his room and lightly knocked on the door. No answer so she looked at the little light on the door to see if it was red or green (_this was how the Doctor knew where people were on the TARDIS , red for empty and green for when there was some one in the room_) it was green so she knocked a bit harder and the she heard.

"Come in Rose"

She walked in and he was sat on the edge of the bed still in his clothes from the night before, he looked at her and beckoned her to sit down next to him.

"Thank you for listening last night I have never opened up to anyone except my wife before, and also thanks for not taking advantage of me" he said in a whisper. Rose looked at him and she said.

"You don't need to thank me that's what am here for and I don't regret anything that happened or didn't happen last night. But you need to get how will I put it …. out of those clothes and have a nice long hot shower and I will fix us some breakfast well lunch now ." she laughed and stood up to leave. But he grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. He stood up and kissed her, he looked her in the eye and said

" Rose food can wait, you and I have waited long enough." and he kissed her and slowly they found each others tongues and he slid his hand in side the top of her gown and cupped her breast and then teased her nipple with his thumb and finger.

Rose kissed him back just as hard and the felt his penis getting hard and she pulled away and then she slowly undid his shirt button by button and then nuzzled in and licked and chewed on his nipple. Then she unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the floor where he stepped out of them and then she took down his boxers and let his manhood free and he stepped out of then too. Then she slowly untied her gown and let it fall to the floor. They both stood there admiring each others bodies. Then the Doctor took her by the hand and led her to the shower room. He led her in and turned the shower on and turned to her.

" Tell me to stop and I will Rose I don't want to rush you or hurt you" he said , she nodded and then they entered the shower he turned and kissed her hard and full of passion exploring her mouth with his tongue and she his. Then he kissed her tenderly on the neck and then moved down slowly and caressed her nipples with his tongue. She moaned slightly and he knew she was enjoying it. Then he placed small kisses on her tummy and then her inner thigh and then he placed 2 fingers near the entrance to her vagina and slowly rubbed her and he felt her shudder and then he placed his fingers in side and felt around gently feeling for that all important spot. Then she grabbed his hair and moaned "YES there" so he gently teased his fingers in and out in and out and then added another finger in and she grabbed his hair harder and shuddered again, he knew she was close to climaxing and worked a little harder and then her grip on his hair tightened even more and she screamed his name and he felt the her juices running down his fingers. He stood up and kissed her. Then she said

"Your turn"

Rose gently pushed him back so he was leaning against the tiles and she looked down and saw how hard he was and she knew she wanted him inside her but she settled on giving back what he had just given her. So she turned his head to the side and started to kiss and nibble his ear lobe and he shuddered slightly, she now knew why he always played with his ears and kissed harder into his ear and then she used little kisses all the way down his front and then she took his hard throbbing erect penis in her hand and started to pull him back and forth back and forth he kissed her hard and put his arms round her and she pulled even faster and harder and then he said her name and grabbed her hair and then screamed her name and she felt him shudder then relax as he climaxed. Then they washed each other and stepped out and wrapped each other in robes and walked into his bedroom.

His hair was still damp but spiked up all over and her hair was just pushed back. He looked at her she looked at him and he said " I need to ask you, do you want to go all the way, I am not forcing you to but I would like to know"

"Doctor I want to feel you inside me, right here right now." she replied

He threw off his robe and she threw off hers and then he lay her on the bed and kissed her and she felt him harden.

"Blimey that was quick" she gasped

"What was" he asked

"You know down there, human males take rather a lot of time to you know, erm stand to attention" she giggled

"Oh right, good job am not human then is it I can go a few times before I erm stand down now hush women " he replied and he gently opened her legs and went down on here and kissed her just as hard and passionate down there then he moved his tongue around and found her spot again and she shuddered and grabbed the sheets and moaned, he worked her with his tongue until he felt he warm salty juices trickle into his mouth and he swallowed every last drop as she screamed his name. Then he slowly eased himself inside side her and started to thrust in rhythm to his hearts and she matched him, arched her back and screamed over and Over.

"Harder Doctor, Faster Doctor" he did and he felt her shudder and then he shuddered and the both came together, then he kissed her as she lay there sweating and panting he lay next to her and looked her in the eye and said

" I LOVE YOU ROSE TYLER"

" I LOVE YOU TOO"

Over the next few days they spent the days walking along the beach hand in hand stealing kisses from each other and then they would spend the nights making love, chatting and cuddling. On the fifth morning the Doctor awoke and Rose up.

"Well holiday over now, back to the day job. Come on sexy move ya arse and get ready" he told her She got up and kissed him and smacked his arse and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. She came out and the Doctor was already dressed in his suit and was just doing up his tie when she came up to and said ,

"Can we just have one last stroll on the beach 10 mins and then back to saving the worlds"

"Oh alright then , 10 min and then we are off."

They walked along the beach and he looked up to the sky,

"Something in the air, something is coming, a storm I don't know but it is not good, come on you back in TARDIS and lets get going." he said

"You ok though? You said that before when we helped Chloe, what does it mean" she queried

"There is always something brewing in the air now come on its way longer than the 10 min." he said

She ran to the TARDIS and went he looked up at the sky with tears streaming down his face he knew this could never last and he knew what he had to do and it was breaking his hearts to have to do it to her after these 5 days, but he would always remember them. He followed her in.

He walked straight over to her and cupped her face and she looked at him and he kissed her deeper than he had ever done before.

"Forgive me Rose" he spoke to her "but one day you will remember what happened here in these 5 days, the day I tell you I love you, you will remember but for now please forgive me and you must forget" he placed his hands on her temples before she could argue.

Then she flopped into his arms and he placed her on the pilots chair and he turned away and sobbed as he headed for the Powel estate, something inside him was pulling back there.

He wiped his face just as Rose woke up,

" What you let me fall asleep for? So where headed now then?"

"Taking you for a visit to see your mum, been a while and you have a load of dirty clothes there to be washed so off you go and pack it up"

"Oh and don't forget that present you bought her" Rose ran off and he watched her.

Rose walked into her room and started pushing things into her backpack and then she came to a cream dress and long brown jacket and looked at them and threw them in too.

**THE END**


End file.
